Finding a way
by cloudwee
Summary: Cloud moves back to his home town after living with his father for one year.Upon his return he decides not to be the coward he once was and makes an attempt to talk to Tifa.Over coming obstacles, they find a way to be together. I don't own final fantasy
1. Back to Nibelhium

**(A/N)** _This is a Cloud and Tifa fanfic. So I am telling you now, if you do not like this pairing I suggest you do not read this fanfic okay!? :D btw! This is a slight alternative universe, because in this story Cloud is sixteen and is still in _Nebelheim and hasn't joined SHINRA yet.  I do not own Final Fantasy VII. It is just a fanfic, yeah. Enjoy :D

_**FINDING A WAY**_.  
_**Chapter one.**_

Cloud had just finished sorting out all his business papers and delivery maps. Tifa had told him to months ago. He could never find the time to do so.

Denzel and Marlene were playing their game they got for doing well in school, and Tifa was teaching one of her employee's a new recipe.

Cloud has his day off and Tifa insisted that he should spend his day relaxing. He couldn't relax knowing he was doing nothing while the stacks of paper created some leaning tower.

Now that he was finished, there was nothing to keep him occupied. Cloud gave in and decided to take a short nap. When he walked into his and Tifa's bedroom he stepped on a picture that was on the floor at the side of the bed. He sat on the bed then took it off his foot and was shocked to see what was on it.

It was Tifa and Cloud when they were in high school. One of Tifa's arms was around Cloud's neck tilting him down and towards her, winking and making the peace sign with her free hand. Cloud on the other hand looked stiff, facing glowing red and smiling shyly at Tifa.

He remembered those days and how hard and painful it was to get her.

Chapter One.

Cloud had come back to Nebelheim after living with his father for a year. Moving back to live with his mother made Cloud happy. He didn't like his father as much as he was suppose to. He was still a bit mad that he left him and his mother when Cloud was only four years old. Moving back will also mean starting and new high school and grade 10. Best of all, moving back meant seeing Tifa Lockhart again.

Tifa was a year younger which meant she would be in high school now. Cloud was excited for his first day of school (which was not like him) so that he could see her and actually make an attempt to talk to her. When he walked through the school gates he made his way to the school building. Everyone in the school yard stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

Cloud was a shy person; he didn't know how to react with all the attention. He began to walk faster until a group of jocks stopped him from going any further. Cloud wasn't surprised; he recognized some of these faces from his not so good childhood. He knew any moment now he'd get penalized on why he came back to their town and how it was better off without him and so on.

"Cloud, is that you?" a boy with red spiky hair asked.

"Eh? Um yeah." Cloud looked as shocked as they did.

"Whoa man, you really changed huh? Not so scrawny anymore. Welcome back, Tifa really missed you."

Cloud's face turned red he gave out a frustrated pout. Here it comes, they must have been teasing, Tifa barely knew him, barely recognized he was alive. Out of all the kids in town, why would Tifa miss him?

"Yeah thanks, I got to get to the office and see what classes I have."

He walked around the group and continued making his way to the office.

Later on in the afternoon, Cloud went to the cafeteria. He looked around but still could not find Tifa. He turned around to walk out of the cafeteria but just as he did, he bumped into a short blonde girl and almost made her fall. Before she could fall though, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she could balance on her feet. The girl smiled embarrassed of what a klutz she was then thanked him.

Meanwhile, her boyfriend Chad was watching from a far distance.

"Cloud's back huh?" he said glaring at Cloud as he left the room. Chad then had a scheming smirk on his face. "I'll make him leave for good."

The day finally came to an end. Cloud didn't see Tifa for the whole day. He was starting to think if she even came to this school. Cloud was in the parking lot heading to his motorcycle. He knew if he didn't see Tifa at school he would at least see her later on in the evening. Cloud found it funny that they lived next door to each other ever since he could remember, and they weren't even close enough to be friends. He finally reached his motorcycle, just as he was about to get on…

"**STRIFE!!!**"

This got everyone in the parking lot's attention. Cloud turned around and saw a tall buff green eyed brunette making his way to him.

"Can I help you?" Cloud said in a clueless voice. This got Chad madder than he already was.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you talk to Mina."

Cloud squinted an eye, he was totally confused.

"Uh, who?" Chad couldn't control his anger anymore, he threw a punch at Cloud but he caught it in his hand, pushing it away from his face. Cloud had no clue why this kid was mad at him. Whatever it was, he knew it must be a misunderstanding.

"I don't want any trouble." Clod told him kind of annoyed. Chad didn't listen, but instead tried to punch Cloud several more times. Cloud dodged every hit, but it was the last punch that got him by surprise in his stomach.

"Stop!" a girl's voice came from in the crowd. Here was Cloud's chance to hit Chad. Chad turned his head to see whose hand was gripping his shoulder. Cloud's punch missed Chad's face by inches and hit a girl's face knocking her to the ground.

"Tifa!" Chad's voice called to the girl on the ground. "You okay? That's it Strife!" Chad was about to punch Cloud in his face but was then tripped by Tifa causing him to fall on her leg.

"Ouch! You big jerk! Get off me! And leave Cloud alone!"

Chad rolled off of her leg, which she was now holding in pain.

"Why are you sticking up for a freak like him?"

"Only freak I see is **You**! Now get lost!"

The crowd started to walk way, and there was Cloud standing in front of Tifa, shocked.

'_Great, I punched her, I __**am**__ a freak.' Cloud thought._

Tifa still stroking her leg looked up at Cloud and smiled.

Cloud would always somehow lose all sense of coolness when Tifa was around. Count down 3, 2, 1 and Cloud's face was glowing red. He had a sympathetic face on and didn't know what his next move should be.

"Cloud? You okay?" Tifa said looking a bit worried. He turned his face away from her refusing to make eye contact. He knelt down in front of her and looked at her cheek that he punched accidentally. Hesitantly he reached out for her cheek and gently rubbed it with his finger tips being careful not to hurt her anymore than he already did.

His eyes met with her eyes. He noticed that her cheeks turned pink and then he looked away and put his hand down.

"Tifa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I…"

Tifa giggled. "I know you didn't mean it. My cheek doesn't even hurt that much. My leg hurts though. I don't think it's safe for people to be around Chad when he falls."

Tifa let out a laugh and Cloud smiled. He thought to himself that Tifa hasn't changed one bit.

Cloud got up but when Tifa tried, she fell back down.

"Ouch! I think it's twisted or something."

Cloud bent down and picked her up in his arms.

"I'll give you a ride home if you want…" Tifa smiled.

"I'd like that Cloud," Cloud smiled back at her.

"Guess you're not as weak as you used to be huh?" she said poking a finger denting Cloud's cheek. His face turned red. "Guess not."

He placed Tifa on his motorcycle and Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud and they zoomed off.

To be continued…

Okay so, that's chapter one. I wrote up to chapter 6 already but I'll have to type it out a little later. Leave reviews and tell me what you think of it so far! :D No rude comments please this is my first fanfic, and it all came to me in a dream xD haha!

-Cloudwee~: p


	2. Memory

Chapter 2

Cloud parked inside his garage then took Tifa on his back to her house. When they reached the door Tifa handed Cloud her keys.

"Um, your dad never really liked me as much."

"Oh, but he's not home, his new job makes him travel a lot, he's rarely home…"

Tifa sounded a bit sad.

Cloud grabbed the keys from her and opened the door. Cloud felt bad, he didn't know what he could do to help. He placed her down and she limped into the living room.

"Um, do you need help with anything?"

Tifa limped back to the doorway and smiled at Cloud.

"Well if you don't mind helping me study for my science quiz tomorrow. I'm not really getting it."

"Sure!" Cloud said in an eager tone which made Tifa give him a dubious face, followed by a smile.

"Come on." She said walking up the stairs. As Cloud followed her, he thought about the first and last time he was in Tifa's room. It wasn't a good memory though.

***

It was Tifa's sixth birthday and her mother invited Cloud over. All the kids treated Cloud differently after his father left. He was teased often for being the only kid without a father. Tifa didn't treat him bad, she saw Cloud as a cute little boy who would rarely say a word.

"Cloud! You came!" Tifa said running towards him to greet him with a hug.

"_H...Happy Birthday Tifa."_ Cloud said shyly giving Tifa her birthday gift. When he saw the look on Tifa's face, his face glowed red.

"Wow! What is it?!"

"Don't you want to find out on your own?"

Tifa looked up at Cloud holding the box in her hand then nodded her head eagerly. She knelt down and started to un-wrap her gift. When she opened the box she gasped.

In her hands she held a square shaped glass box imprinted in blue '_Tifa'_. She carefully and slowly opened the box. All of Tifa's friends were silent and watching her open the box. When she did, a melody played. She heard it before but, where?

"Where does this song come from?"

"I created it on my piano. You might have heard it because I was working on it for a while." Tifa looked amazed, and Cloud went on.

"I recorded my song and had the maker put the melody inside." Tifa still looked amazed. Cloud started to blush.

"Well do you li…"

Tifa hopped up and gave him a hug.

"I love it!"She said happily. Cloud returned Tifa's hug.

Tifa's friends were beginning to get jealous.

"Hey! Who wants to play hide and seek?"

"Ooh! I do!!" Tifa said letting go of Cloud.

"I'll be counter!" said the boy who brought up the game.

"Come on Cloud!"Said a little girl. She was pulling on his arm leading him upstairs. They stopped in front of a door and the little girl opened the door pushing Cloud inside. Cloud tripped on the floor, and when he looked up he saw the door slam shut. On the outside of the door, two boys came running towards the door. While one held and pulled the door to keep it shut, the other boy lifted a chair and placed it under the knob.

"Hey, LET ME OUT!" Cloud shouted, banging on the door. They went down stairs and continued the game without him and told Tifa that Cloud went home.

Cloud gave up knocking after fifteen minutes. The sound of laughter brought his attention to the window. He saw all the kids playing outside… even Tifa.

Cloud started thinking, "Does she know I'm still in here?" Cloud's head went down. "I shouldn't have come."

Seven hours later when the party was over, Tifa brought all her gifts upstairs. When she arrived to her room she saw there was a chair in front of her door. She removed the chair and opened her door to see Cloud there. He was shaking and his face was hidden in his knees.

"Cloud?"

Cloud lifted his head in shock to see Tifa there. Her face looked worried. She felt sad and half guilty for not knowing he was in here all this time. She knew her friends didn't like him she should have been with him the whole time.

Cloud's face was red and so was underneath his eyes. His eyes were swollen and tears were still coming down his face. Tifa knelt down in front of Cloud. Just as she was about to wipe his eyes, Cloud got up and ran away. Tifa remained on the ground. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Cloud… I didn't know." ***

"Cloud? Cloud? HEY!"

Cloud found himself in Tifa's door frame; he must have stopped himself from entering Tifa's room without knowing it. He turned to face Tifa and saw that she was looking at him strangely.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"I was just thinking" He said. As he walked in, he saw on her dresser the music box he gave her eight years ago. Cloud smiled then turned around.

"You still have this thing?" Tifa blushed and walked to her music box and held it tight to her.

"It's special to me."

She walked to her bed and sat down. Cloud followed and sat beside her. She opened it and Cloud's melody played. Tifa's face turned sad, Cloud was concerned.

"Cloud!"

Cloud looked at her with wide eyes, indicating that he was listening. Tifa bit her lip.

"That day… um, I didn't know." They sat there in silence, both of their cheeks starting to brighten. Tifa broke the long eye contact.

"Sorry, you probably don't even remember…"

Cloud looked down at the very spot him and Tifa were eight years ago. He smiled.

"It's okay." Tifa turned to face him.

"Shall we get started with your science?" Cloud smiled at Tifa reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. Tifa returned a smile.

"Teach me everything you know tutor!"

To be continued…

_**(A/N)**__ hehe, there's chapter 2! Remember to review please; I really want to know what you guys think about the story so far._

_Cloudwee~ :p ___


	3. Confession

_**Chapter 3**_

Tifa and Cloud spent the last few months together. Every morning Tifa would go to Cloud's house and wait for him to come downstairs. Or sometimes he woke up to her sitting on the corner of the bed watching him sleep. Today was one of those days.

After greeting Cloud's mother good morning, she made her way up to Cloud's room and pushed open the door. Typical Cloud never locking his door. She walked up to his bed. The face he was making was Tifa's favorite expression Cloud made. He just laid there on his back sleeping so peacefully. His face was...

"Like an angel" Tifa whispered grazing Cloud's cheek. He twitched a bit but didn't wake up. Tifa climbed on his bed and laid down on top of him. He was still breathing steadily and was still in a deep sleep.

Tifa gazed at Cloud, and without noticing she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Her heart started beating faster and now she was certain, she was in love with Cloud.

Tifa opened her eyes to see mako blue eyes wide and staring back at her. Tifa's face glowed red. She didn't plan what would happen next. She parted from Cloud, sat up and turned away from him.

Cloud sat up slightly leaning on his elbow. Cloud himself didn't know what to say or do. Tifa never felt so embarrassed in her life. Except for that one time in elementary school when she slipped and all her lunch fell on her. She would relive that moment, twelve, no twenty-five more times than be in the situation she was in now. She turned her head slightly to see what Cloud's expression was. He was blushing and dazing down at his bed. He then looked up at her. He gave her a look that was mixed with frustration and sadness. Tifa thought that Cloud was thinking hard to reject her as kind as he can. No matter how sweet it was, she didn't want to hear it. Her eyes filled with tears and her face grew redder. She quickly hopped off of Cloud's legs and ran out the room.

"Ah, No! Tifa!"

At lunch time he didn't see Tifa at their seat. In fact he didn't see her for the whole day. At the end of the day, Cloud went to all her classes and picked up the homework she had.

Tifa heard Cloud's motorcycle park in his garage. She decided to stay home to avoid contact with him. She then heard a knock on the door. It was Cloud no doubt.

"Look, I know you're in there." Cloud said on the other side of the door.

"Remember, I know where your spare keys are. If you don't open the door, I will."

Tifa jumped then stepped away from the door.

"5, 4, 3, 2 …" she opened the door slightly and stepped back so he could enter.

"Here, your homework." Tifa gathered it in her arms without making eye contact with him.

"I'm not mad." Tifa almost dropped her books hearing his voice.

"I don't mind… because…" Cloud made that same frustrated and sad face he did this morning that scared Tifa away.

"I … like you… a lot. You know, like, more than friends." His face turned red and Tifa wasn't afraid to look up anymore.

"I want you… I mean… I want us to be more." Cloud turned his face from her a little embarrassed.

"You like me?" Tifa asked shyly.

"More than that." He said walking up to her.

"Love?" She asked as her eyes were about to water. He smiled and nodded.

"Say it." Tifa smiled.

Cloud's face turned red as he smiled and looked at Tifa and said, "I love you Tifa, I always have."

"I always loved you too Cloud." Tifa said as tears fell. Cloud cupped her face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He held her tightly. This was all he ever wanted. Tifa was all he needed to carry on in life.

To be continued...

**_(A/N_)** this is the shortest chapter i wrote. sorry if there are any errors. I didn't exactly check it over, ya know? D: I was a bit lazy :)

Anyways, Please review. I'll try to update when ever I can.

Cloudwee~ :P


	4. Threat

Chapter 4.

After four weeks of dating each other, people at school started noticing their pairing.

"No way, why would she go that low?" One of Chad's gang members said.

"It's not going to last long trust me, let's just let them have their fun for a while." Chad said with a smirk.

"No way are you serious!?" a girl in Cloud's history class cried to Mina; another one of his classmate.

"Sorry Leah…" Mina said.

"Don't be, No one's having Cloud **BUT ME**!"

She stormed off heading towards the cafeteria. When she spotted Cloud, he was kissing Tifa. Just the thought of a ninth grading ending up with Cloud made her blood boil. She interrupted them by tapping Tifa on the shoulder. Tifa parted from Cloud and turned around. Cloud looked up at her and noticed that Leah's face was pink as she made eye contact with him.

"Sorry, Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said in a sweet voice to Tifa.

"Um, sure." Tifa said then turned to face Cloud.

"I'll be back okay?

Cloud let out a chuckle. "Obviously."

Tifa smiled then messed his hair teasingly.

She walked off with Leah. They didn't know each other well, but they were in the same karate class. They walked in silence all the way to the school roof. Tifa looked around and saw no one around. When she looked back to Leah, she had a mad, determined face on.

Tifa was a bit scared.

"**FIGHT ME TIFA LOCKHART!" **

Tifa backed up. "W…Why?" she questioned.

Leah ran up to her and tried to do a high kick to her face, but Tifa backed away.

"Why you ask? Because **CLOUD IS MINE**!!" Leah screamed as tears streamed down.

Meanwhile, Cloud was still waiting. She was gone for twenty minutes now, and they only had thirty minutes remaining. He got up and decided to look around for Tifa.

Tifa got slammed into the fence and Leah was still coming after her. She was too scared to move. Leah punched her across the face making her fall to the ground.

"Why did he accept such a weak and ugly freshman like you?!"

She kicked Tifa in the stomach. Tifa started to cry, she didn't want to fight and she didn't want to give up Cloud to her either. Leah picked her up and was about to punch her, Tifa closed her eyes tightly hoping that it'll help her endure the pain. She waited but didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Cloud holding Leah's fist. Leah was in shock and was embarrassed Cloud saw that side of her. She dropped Tifa and Cloud pushed Leah back with the hand he was holding her fist in, causing her to trip and fall on the ground.

Cloud was disappointed in himself for letting this happen to Tifa. Even though she wasn't bruised, he was sure that she was scared. When Tifa looked at Cloud stroking her cheek he was trembling with anger. Tifa put her arms around Cloud's neck trying to calm him down. He stood up lifting Tifa, holding her tightly. He walked to Leah who was blushing with tears in her eyes. Cloud glared at her.

"Don't you **EVER,** touch Tifa again" Leah's tears fell and Tifa shivered in fear at Cloud's tone.

They headed outside to the sink. He placed Tifa down and got a towel and wet it with cold water. Neither of them said a word to each other. He placed the towel on her cheek and Tifa twitched of the coldness. Cloud then felt guiltier.

"Sorry… I came too late." He put his head down, ashamed of not coming in time. Tifa lifted his chin and looked in his eyes.

"But Cloud, I'm fine." He looked away, holding back his tears. "I don't want you to blame yourself for something you didn't do." She pulled Cloud in a hug.

Tifa heard Cloud whisper, "Maybe it's safer if we just end…"

"No!" she cried holding tighter. "I'll never leave you."

Cloud pulled away from Tifa slightly to see her face. She was crying and looked scared.

"Don't leave me Cloud, please." She said in between sobs. He tried to calm Tifa down by stroking her hair, but she was still trembling, crying on Cloud's shoulders.

"I'll never leave you Tifa, I promise."

Even though the bell rang, he still held Tifa until she calmed down and stopped crying. She fell asleep curled into Cloud's lap.

He took her to the office, signed her out and took her home. He sat her in front of him on the motorcycle and drove slowly home with one hand wrapped around her and one hand steering. When he arrived in front of Tifa's house, he saw a red truck outside.

"Crap, it couldn't be…" He stopped breathing for a while then took a deep breath. He picked Tifa up and proceeded to the door. He knocked on the door and it didn't take long for Mr. Lockhart to open the door.

He looked at Cloud then Tifa who was asleep in his arms the back up at Cloud.

"Come in Cloud." Mr. Lockhart went inside. Cloud let out a low grunt, and entered. Cloud stood in the door way in front of Tifa's father. Mr. Lockhart bent down and blew into Tifa's ear making her scramble in Cloud's arms, and she woke up. She first looked at Cloud and was happy to see him still there with her.

"Cloud…" she said in a calm low voice from just waking up. When she noticed her surroundings she gave Cloud a confused look and turned her head to see her father standing in front of them.

To be continued…

**(A/N) **There's Chapter 4…

Thanks so far to _**elebelly**_ and _**Blood Lady**_ for reviewing so far :p I really really appreciate it.

Please review; it's the only way I know people are actually reading my story ):

Chapter 5 will be up very soon :D

Cloudwee~ :p


	5. Bargain

Chapter 5

Tifa hopped out of Cloud's arms and looked straight in her father's eyes.

"Tifa…" her father said now looking at Cloud.

"I know, you don't like Cloud and you blame him for that incident in the mountain, when I fell and went into a coma." Both Cloud and Mr. Lockhart flinched. She continued.

"But Cloud has been taking care of me when you were gone. He's been tutoring me in science and now I'm in my high 90's, he's been teaching me how to cook really good recipes and … and"

She turned to Cloud who was feeling very awkward at the moment. She grabbed his hand.

"I love him daddy." She said seriously while making eye contact with her father again. Cloud felt her hand shaking so he gave her a tight squeeze. Mr. Lockhart looked at both Tifa and Cloud.

"How do you feel about her Cloud?" Cloud's eyes widened and was now blushing to see that both Lockhart's were looking at him waiting for his response.

"She makes me happy, yet awkward and… I love her, very much and I won't do anything to harm her, ever."

Mr. Lockhart took a good look at Cloud before reacting to his answer.

"I understand, listen Cloud… sorry if I hurt you when you were a kid by putting the blame on you." Cloud looked down. Mr. Lockhart continued:

"You did everything you could to help, I know. So thanks." Mr. Lockhart smiled. Cloud returned his smile and gave him a nod.

"Carry on then, I'll be in town." Before going through the door, Tifa gave her father a tight hug. Cloud let out a huge sigh of relief.

Mr. Lockhart was walking around town trying to find a job. He didn't want to tell Tifa he lost his job, not now. He was stopped by his boss's son, Chad.

"Hello Mr. Lockhart."

"Chad… what do I owe this visit?"

"Hmm… I've heard you're out of a job." Chad said with a smirk on his face, now circling Mr. Lockhart.

"What? You mean… you can get my job back for me?" Chad's plan was going well, he knew that Mr. Lockhart loved and nearly saw his job as his life. He knew he would do anything to get it back.

"Of course… that is, on one condition." Chad said as his smirk grew wider.

"What do you want?" Mr. Lockhart said taking a step back as he saw Chad's gang members hopping out of their car.

"Oh nothing, just tell your daughter to break up with that good for nothing Cloud." He walked away with confidence thinking that with a second thought Mr. Lockhart would do as he said.

"Wait! I can't do that." Mr. Lockhart said with an upset expression.

"Why the hell not?" Chad said with an annoyed tone walking towards him.

"Because… she's happy. I don't want to take anything away from her."

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY OLD MAN!" Chad stormed off with his crew.

"What are you going to do now?" a member asked Chad.  
"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Chad answered a smile creeping on his face again.

On Thursday, Cloud was waiting at Tifa's locker.  
"Um… are you Cloud?" a girl with green eyes and brown hair asked.  
"Uh, yes?"  
"You sound unsure…" she said pouting.  
Cloud chuckled. "Yes I am Cloud."  
"Yay! I found you. This is a message from Tifa." She handed Cloud a note.  
"Bye Cloud!" she said walking away.  
"Bye…_er_…you!" Cloud waved.  
"Aerith."  
"Bye Aerith!" Cloud turned around and opened the note:

_Don't wait up on me;  
I'll be a little late.  
Tifa._

_  
_Cloud made his way to the cafeteria without her. He sat in their seat and waited for her.

"What do you want Chad?" Tifa said leaning on the wall crossing her arms.  
"Why are you so mad at me? I'm just trying to help out."  
"I don't need your help with anything." Tifa said getting ready to leave.  
"Oh… you haven't heard? Your father lost his job."  
Tifa stopped walking and froze. She turned and faced Chad. Her expression was shocked, she almost didn't believe Chad.

"Why do you think he's at home for all these days? A vacation? Ha, listen, you and I know how much your father loves his job. I'm willing to get it back for him by telling my father what a good worker he is."

Tifa looked down thinking why he would want to even help her. Well, he was her childhood friend after all; maybe he was just looking out for her.

"What do I have to do?" Tifa looked at him a bit frightened. Chad formed a grin on his face, he got her.

"Break up with Cloud, tell him…"

"NO! I knew this was leading to one of your disgusting plans." Tifa said backing away from him.

"I ordered your father to make you break up with Cloud. He refused and said he wanted you to be happy, even if that meant not getting his job back. Aren't you willing to do something to make your father happy again?"

"My father isn't unhappy." Tifa said clenching her fists.

"HA, that's what you think."  
"Goodbye Chad." Tifa said walking off again.

"Think of it this way Tifa; if you break it off with Cloud… I won't have to hurt him."

"Don't make me laugh. Your no match for Cloud."  
"Maybe not me alone… but with the help of my buddies… I think we can win." Chad chuckled.

"…." Tifa was speechless. She knew Cloud was strong, but strong enough to take on seven guys at once? She looked down, then faced Chad again.

Cloud fell asleep in the cafeteria. Tifa scuffled his hair and he woke up.

"Sleeping?" she said smiling at his tired face.

"No… just resting my eyes." Cloud said looking at Tifa with his half opened eyes.

Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. In her head she kept hearing Chad's voice: "You're doing this for your dad's job and Cloud's life."

She tried to block out the thoughts by kissing Cloud more intensely.

Cloud was her everything, she just couldn't see life without him. She didn't want to go through this bargain but she knew she had to. If she even tried telling Cloud, he would go up to Chad and try to settle things on his own.

Blushing, Cloud pulled away from Tifa trying to catch his breath. Tifa covered her face in his neck.

"I love you Cloud, you're my everything."

He wrapped his arms around her and let out a chuckle, then smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you Tifa."

___________________________________________________________________

**(A/N)**

There's chapter five!! :D

please please please!!! Review! D:

It's the only way that I know that you guys are reading my story

anyways.. I already finished the story. I just have to type the rest out and edit it. :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
Until next time, have a nice .....day,night, evening,etc ! :D

Oh! and thanks again to: **Blood Lady**, **vx-Luna-xv** and **elebelly** for reviewing my story and thanks to the others that are reading my story. I really appreciate it! :D

Cloudwee~ :P


	6. Shattered

**Chapter Six.**

It was getting late so Cloud decided to go home. At the doorway he kissed Tifa and when he opened his eyes, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" He said now concerned.

"Do you_** have**_ to go?" She said in between sobs.

Cloud chuckled, "That can't be the reason why you're crying. It's ten o'clock; you'll see me in ten hours."

Tifa hugged him and he lifted her up.

"I love you Cloud." She said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Tifa." He put her down and they kissed one last time. Tifa looked in his eyes for a long time, making him blush again. He smiled at her, and wiped the tears from her cold pink cheeks. He let go of her hands and walked home.

The image of Cloud's last smile would always be in her mind. She heard his door open, then close.

"Goodbye Cloud." She said tears over coming her again.

The next morning Cloud woke up to see Tifa was nowhere in sight.

"That's odd, she usually wakes me up." Cloud said getting out of bed now getting ready. He hurried down stairs.

"Where's Tifa?" he asked his mom.

"She said she had to do something early at school today." His mom replied.

"Oh… well okay, I'm off!" He rushed out the door and zoomed off on his motorcycle.

For the whole day, even at lunch, he couldn't find Tifa. It was until the end of the day he saw her at her locker.

"Tifa, where were you?" She slammed her locker shut and glared at him. Cloud gave her a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's over." She said quietly now walking away.

Cloud became more bewildered. "What?"

"Did I not say it loud enough!?" she said, her voice starting to rise. "It's over!!" She walked up closer to him and continued. "Did you really fall for it? Did you really think I could ever love a person like you? My grades are up now, I don't need you anymore." She let out a little chuckle. "As if it wasn't obvious, **I was** _**using you Cloud**_**!**"

At that moment his heart stopped. He looked away from her; he couldn't look in her eyes anymore. She was saying more to him but he couldn't hear anything. All sound tuned out for him and he started thinking to himself. _'It was all a lie. She never loved me? All her words…were lies?' _

All sound tuned back in when he felt a slight push on his chest. Tifa was still talking.

"Don't look at me, talk to me or even touch me ever again!" Cloud couldn't believe this was coming from Tifa; the girl he hung out with for 4 and half months and dated for one month and a few days. He couldn't believe these words were coming out of her mouth. He needed to see her expression, just to see if she had the least bit of remorse for him after telling him off.

He slowly looked up at her, but when he did, he couldn't see. Tears were blocking his sight. He felt his heart sink. Cloud began to shake then lost balance and dropped to his knees. He felt so hurt and used. He held on to his stomach hoping the pain would somehow stop.

Seeing Cloud on the floor crying so helplessly reminded her of the incident eight years ago on her sixth birthday party. All she wanted to do at the moment was hold him and comfort him, but that wasn't a part of the plan. Hesitantly she backed away slowly then walked away from him. As she walked through the hallway everyone was staring at her, most of the girls were giving her dirty looks. As she passed by Chad, he said, "Well done."

She stopped and glared at him. She felt the need to cry so she ran outside the school building. She went behind the school and sat down covering her face in her knees. All she could do was cry alone.

"Cloud…Cloud..." She knew he was no longer hers. There was no way he could ever forgive her. Cloud wasn't the only one with a broken heart.

Cloud was still on his knees, head bent over and still crying. A bunch of girls passed by Cloud telling him that it was going to be okay. He didn't reply to any of them.

Soon enough the hallways were empty. He felt a hand on his cheek wipe away his tears. He looked up and saw Tifa's face concerned. When she said: "Are you alright?" It didn't sound like her. He blinked again and saw Aerith. He was disappointed.

"Let's get him out of here before he floods the school." Zack, one of Cloud's classmates said. He talked to Cloud when he had the chance to, you could say they were good friends. They would have hanged out more but Cloud always spent his time with Tifa.

Cloud looked up at Zack giving him a hand. Cloud looked down and shook his head. Zack snapped his fingers.

"MMM!" he said forcefully giving out his hand again. Cloud shook his head once again. Zack bent down and looked Cloud straight in his eyes.

"Listen, sitting here ain't gonna change anything. So what. She used you, it's her lost. Just show her you are fine without her." Cloud thought about it but he knew he couldn't pull it off.

After reading Cloud's mind and knowing he wasn't going to agree with him any time soon, Zack lifted Cloud over his shoulders leaving Cloud and Aerith both in shock, yet slightly bewildered.

"Aerith start running."

"Roger."

Cloud didn't know what was going on. He lifted his head and tried to turn around.

"Cloud you better hand on." Zack said beginning to run. Cloud clenched onto Zack's shirt as he began to speed up.

"A-AAAHHH!!" Cloud screamed hanging on to Zack as if his life depended on it. He shut his eyes tightly as he began to feel dizzy with all the movement.

Tifa thought it was about time to go home. As she walked from behind the school, she saw Cloud over Zack's shoulders screaming. She was about to run after him but, she saw him put Cloud down. Zack scuffled Cloud's hair and Cloud knocked his hand away rubbing his head. Aerith ran up behind them.

"At least he's not sad anymore." Tifa whispered to herself.

"Let's go somewhere!" Zack insisted.

"Where?" Aerith asked.

"Somewhere… somewhere…where there's food!" Cloud and Aerith looked at him bewildered.

"Get on your motorcycle Cloud. Aerith you come with me. We're going to a sushi bar." Zack said in a serious manner.

They started their motorcycles and zoomed off.

Tifa then came out and looked up at the sky, the sun was now setting.

"It's a long walk home…"

Don't worry. To be continued…

**(A/N)**

Aww... That was sad for me. I remember crying when I wrote the beginning of this chapter. Poor Cloud, he thinks Tifa's been lying to him this whole time. Ouch.

Anyways hope you guys are liking it so far. :D

Thanks for the support! :P

Please continue reading and please review!!! D:

Later!!~~~

Cloudwee~ :p


	7. Okay

**Chapter 7**

"Come on Cloud, eat up!" Zack said stuffing his face with sushi. Cloud looked down at his plate. He picked up a sushi with his chopsticks and opened his mouth. Zack and Aerith watched anxiously as they waited for the sushi to enter his mouth.

"I'm not hungry." He said putting his chopsticks down.

"He speaks!" Zack said sarcastically surprised. Aerith then reached over and pinched Cloud's hand. Cloud opened his mouth wide just about to say, _'Ouch!' _ But before he could react to his pain, Zack stuffed a sushi in his mouth. They all paused.

Zack slowly pulled the chopsticks out of his mouth, and Cloud chewed in defeat.

"You really like her don't you?" Aerith said watching him.

Zack nudged her. "Come on, don't you have any control of those lips of yours?"

Aerith blushed. "Heh-heh, sorry."

"You don't have to talk about it Cloud." Cloud looked down and didn't respond.

"Would you be that upset if I left you Zack?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, your timing is horrible." Zack said shaking his head.

"Listen, I'm going to head home, Thanks for everything you guys." Cloud said getting up putting down a twenty to pay for the meal. "See you two on Monday."

Zack watched Cloud leave, concerned if he was really going to be okay. Aerith covered her mouth and let out a low grunt.

Cloud walked out into the cold night. He let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. He wondered if he was ever going to be able to smile again. He remembered Tifa crying in his embrace, telling him that she was never going to leave him.

Cloud clenched his fists, holding back his tears. "_You lied to me_." He managed to say out loud in a quivering voice. He closed his eyes allowing the hot tears to escape his eyes. He started his bike and drove off.

Tifa was on her veranda sitting in the dark. She was looking at the night sky and wondering where and what Cloud was doing. "I didn't mean to break our promise Cloud." She broke down into tears again. All she wanted was Cloud. Right then she heard Cloud's motorcycle. She looked up and saw him drive slowly into his garage door. He stood there for a while. Tifa stared at Cloud and her breathing increased. He finally looked up and felt that someone was watching him. When he turned his head, Tifa was looking at him. He flinched and squinted his eyes to see if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him again. Tifa was still glancing in Cloud's direction. She didn't know how to react. Whether she should cry, smile, or give him a disgusted face to go along with the plan.

It didn't matter what she chose because before she could react Cloud turned around and went inside.

Over and over again she saw the image Cloud's eyes filled with tears when she told him she was using him. She hated Chad and his gang for black mailing her. Tifa wasn't sure if Cloud could handle Chad plus his gang in a fight. She was thinking whether she should tell him or not. Maybe she could tell him and they could make up again. But what if one of Chad's members found out…

Tifa shook her head. "No, I'm doing this for Cloud and father." Tifa stood up and looked at Cloud's house. She saw his room light on. His curtains and window was open.

She saw him take off his school sweater. He noticed the wolf ring on his finger that Tifa had given him for their one month anniversary. He took it off and stared at it. Tifa saw him take it off, she then looked down at her ring he gave her; a golden heart ring. She didn't want to take it off. She looked up at Cloud and saw him with a hurt face on. She then saw him mouth her name: _Tifa__._

He put the ring back on his finger and walked towards the other end of his room. Tifa smiled at Cloud's window. "Goodnight Cloud." She said loud enough hoping he would hear her. She then went inside.

Cloud rushed to his window peeking his head out to see if he heard right. He thought he heard her voice. He didn't see anyone. He poked his head back in. He was imaging Tifa and hearing her voice everywhere he went. Cloud pushed his hair back. "She's haunting me."

After taking a shower, Cloud crawled into bed and tried to sleep. He kept thinking about Tifa and it hurt him. Not thinking about her took up too much work and time. He decided to just close his eyes and think of all the good times they spent together. Yes, it makes him a bit sad to know they won't be able to create more memories together, but it made him smile remembering their special moments together. Cloud shut his eyes closed.

***

Tifa was waiting for him to wake up, and when he did wake up, she greeted him with a kiss and smiled. "Did you dream of me?" she asked pink faced. Cloud sat up and kissed her again. He then laid back and closed his eye lids and smiled. "I always do." ***

Cloud fell into a deep sleep, continuing to dream about his beautiful angel.

Tifa woke up at 10:30 am. Since that it was a Saturday, she wanted to sleep in a while longer. The truth was she didn't sleep all night. She stayed up crying, holding herself back from calling Cloud's cell. She wanted to hear his voice, just once more…

She slid herself out of bed and opened her door. Tifa was alone again; now that her father got his job back, he went back to travelling. She didn't feel like hanging out with her friends because she knew they'd lecture her about breaking up with Cloud.

She went back in her room and got dressed. She was going to go to Cloud's house and settle things. A whole day hasn't even passed, yet she found it impossible to live without Cloud by her side.

She knocked on his door then a few minutes later, his mother answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Strife, is Cloud home?"

"No dear, a tall black haired boy and a girl came by and practically dragged him out of bed a while ago."

Tifa knew right away who it was. She looked down. "Oh."

"Did something happen between you two?" Tifa looked away, she felt ashamed.

"Cloud came home with swollen eyes. When I asked him what was wrong, he just said '_it hurt'_."

"…We broke up…" Tifa said embarrassed. Cloud's mother opened her eyes wide.

"But I thought you two…"

Tears streamed down Tifa's face. "I love him, more than anything… but Chad said…." Tifa's eyes widened as she just realized what just escaped her lips.

"What about that delinquent?" Ms. Strife asked suspiciously. She gently pulled Tifa inside and shut the door behind.

Meanwhile, Cloud was walking through the mall like some kind a zombie still half asleep. Zack slapped Cloud's back making him stand straight. Cloud yawned.

"Didn't get any sleep?" Zack asked.

"I did, I just wasn't ready to get up. By the way. Why'd you two drag me here? Why can't the two of you go on a date together?" He said yawning again.

"Because, we're trying to help you!" Aerith said in an upset tone. She continued, "Sheesh, to think that you would be thankful to us." She turned from Cloud and crossed her arms.

"Is that what you two are doing? Trying to make me happy?" Cloud looked at her then Zack.

Zack looked at Cloud's eyes. It was red, probably from crying too much. Zack gave him a nod.

Cloud gave them both a slight smile. "I know you mean well…" he begun. "But I'm going to be alright. Sure it still hurts and I don't know if I'll ever get over her…" Cloud looked down, his eyebrows were creasing together. "But I'm going to be okay. I know I am."

"Damn straight!" Zack yelled putting an arm over Cloud. Aerith smiled at Cloud then turned around.

"To the arcade!!" She pointed straight ahead and began to march towards their destination.

Zack heard Cloud mumble, _"Thanks." _

Zack scuffled his hair in as a response.

To be continued…

A/N

There you have it Chapter 7! I was totally not in the mood to write this today. But it's my dad's birthday today and I was bored so I thought this is the perfect way to pass time, although I should do my French homework… D:

oh and I couldn't think of a title for this chapter.... one day it'll come to me :)

I'll update soon :D

Cloudwee~ :p


	8. Advice

Chapter 8

Ms. Strife convinced Tifa to tell her everything that happened. She had no choice but to do so. After talking to her for three and a half hours, Tifa started to ask questions of her own.

"Is Cloud mad at me?" she said as if she was a guilty child.

"I wouldn't know. He doesn't look angry… just depressed I guess."

"I didn't mean to hurt him." She cupped her face in her hands and began to. Ms. Strife didn't say anything. She just shook her head. After Tifa had calmed down a bit she stretched over the table and held her hand.

"If you ask me, you and Cloud are two big softies." She said followed by a smile. Tifa rubbed her eyes and looked up at her. She continued,

"One day without each other and you two are already falling apart. Crying won't do anything, trust me." She looked at her with her shiny blue eyes. It was obvious that Cloud had gotten his eyes from her.

"It's up to you to decide if you want to spend the rest of your life with this person. If something wrong happens and you know with all your heart, you love this person, then find a way to make things better."

She smiled again putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She was very pretty and looked young for her age. Tifa now knew why Cloud was so fond of his mother. She cared and gave good advice when he needed it.

Tifa nodded. "Thanks a lot Ms. Strife . Please don't tell Cloud anything yet. I'll tell him, but not now. I still have to figure out some things." She said now getting up.

"No problem dear." Cloud's mom said zipping the invisible zip on her lips.

When Tifa finished putting on her shoes she got up only to get slapped back on the ground by the door. Cloud felt something hit the door but still continued opening it wider. He didn't notice until shutting the door behind him that she was on the floor. She remained on the floor in shock.

"…..Ti….!" Cloud didn't finish. He remembered her words, "_Don't look at me, talk to me or even touch me, ever again_!"

He couldn't just leave her on the floor. Tifa sat up holding her nose. She let out a painful groan then slowly opened her eyes. She saw legs, then quickly looked up and saw Cloud standing before her looking down at her. As Cloud's face began to flush over with redness he opened his mouth to say something, but failed to make an attempt. Even though he turned away from her, he still felt her gaze on him.

"…Cloud…" Tifa said as if she hasn't said his name in ages. Cloud closed his eyes tightly and clenched his hands into fists. His heart felt like it was going to sink to his feet at any moment.

_What was she doing here…? _He thought. He loosened his fists, opened his eyes and slowly turned to Tifa. She was looking at him with teary eyes. His body acted on its own; he bent down in front of her and removed her hand from her nose. He examined it then squeezed the top part of her nose. Tifa squinted, but then when he put more pressure on it, "Ow…OW!!" she screamed waving her hands around. Cloud let go and she held on to her nose again.

"Putting more pressure on it will make it heal faster."

He told her now looking away. Tifa blushed then let go of her nose. She gently held Cloud's hand. His breathing started to increase. She turned his head so he could face her. Blue eyes met hazel then Cloud froze in her gaze. Their lips touched and he trembled.

"…stop..." He said almost whispering. When Tifa opened her eyes she saw Cloud with a confused expression on. What was worse was having to look him in the eyes, seeing the loss of sleep and pain. His face went red as he leaned in again. He could feel the heat of Tifa's lips so close to his. No matter how hard he tried he still couldn't forget the fact that Tifa was just using him.

Cloud quickly got up and walked passed her, it hurt to see her. "Oh, sorry about your nose." He said in a monotone trying to hide his concern. He headed for the stairs.

Ms. Strife grabbed his arm. "Cloud." His mother called out with concerned eyes. He turned to face her, and as much as he wanted to ask why Tifa was here, he didn't. He smiled and gently loosened from her grip. "I'm fine."

As Cloud went up stairs, Ms. Strife went to the door way and saw Tifa was still there where Cloud left her.

"Crying doesn't help." She mumbled to herself as a reminder to stay strong.

"Tifa … dear, it's going to be alright. Just have patience." Tifa turned around and smiled.

"I know. Thanks for everything." She said giving her a hug.

Cloud looked out his window and saw Tifa enter her house.

_Why am I so attracted to her? _He questioned, pulling himself away from the window. He gently touched his lip, it was still warm. He could still feel her lips against his. He threw himself on the bed, thinking of any random thing to get her off his mind.

"Bookshelf, video games, lamp, iPod…" He let out a loud frustrated groan. All his objects in his room reminded him of her somehow. He sat up now looking at the edge of the bed where she would always wait for him to wake up. He was starting to feel that lonely feeling again. He picked his cell up and called Zack.

"Uh, Zack? Hey!"

"Hmp! What do _you_ want? Don't call back unless you can help me."

"It so happens that I decided to pick up on your offer."

"You…you mean!"

"Yeah…I'll help you babysit."

"Cloud… I think I might cry. You're my hero."

Cloud let out a chuckle. "I'll be there in ten." -Click-

"Pssh." Cloud smiled shaking his head. "I'm desperate." He got up and pulled his jacket back on.

Tifa heard the door bell ring. When she opened the door she saw her friends Aerith and Yuffie.

"U-wah! Forgive me Tifa! I've been hanging out with your so called enemy Cloud!! Zack made me! He made me!" Aerith confessed grabbing Tifa's head and smothering her into a hug. Tifa pulled away.

"Don't lie. Zack didn't force you to do anything, and its okay. I don't mind you hanging out with Cloud anyways." She said allowing them in.

"Okay, what's your reason for breaking up with a hot, sweet, gentle, **kind hearted guy like Cloud?**"

Yuffie shouted in her loud high toned voice. She was upset, Tifa could tell. Her hands were on her hips.

Tifa looked down, wondering if she should tell them. They were her best friends after all.

"You know, you really broke the guy." Aerith told her honestly. Tifa clenched her fists and looked up at them.

"Chad…"

"**EW**, don't tell me…" Yuffie interrupted. Aerith just looked disgusted.

"He was willing to give my father's job back, and he said he wouldn't send his gang on Cloud if I just ended it."

"Aww." Aerith said giving Tifa a hug comforting her.

"**BLACKMAIL?** I'll teach him a lesson about messing with _my _friends!" Yuffie said determined that she could take Chad down.

Tifa smiled, flattered by her threat. "Thanks but no thanks. I wasn't even suppose to tell anyone. Just keep it to yourselves, please."

"Why don't you tell Cloud, he could handle it." Aerith suggested.

"Yeah and if anything he has Zack and Vincent to help out." Yuffie added.

"I don't know." Tifa said worried.

"Leave it to me!" Aerith said with a wide smile. Tifa and Yuffie backed up in a corner together just a bit frightened. Aerith was always the most scariest when she was plotting something.

She turned and faced Tifa again, this time smiling gently as she always did. "I'll get you and Cloud back together in no time."

To be continued…

* * *

**(A/N)**

_Sorry I took so long. I was a bit busy this week. I liked writing this chapter because I got to bring more of Ms. Strife's character in. I don't know why but I always pictured her as a kind, beautiful, young mother. Beautiful, because she had to be to make a son that gorgeous! :O_

_I don't really know why I picture her young. I just do. :D Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon._

Cloudwee~:p


	9. Aerith's plan

**Chapter 9**

It was next week Friday and Aerith met up with Zack early in the morning. She shared her plan with him and he agreed to contribute with her.

At lunch, Aerith, Yuffie, Vincent and Cloud were sitting at their lunch table waiting for Zack.

Cloud was told that they were going to play a group game. He was the least bit suspicious of what was going to happen. "So what are we playing?"

"Signal." Aerith answered with a creepy grin. Right then the power switched off then on again. Yuffie and Vincent who sat beside her moved over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Zack said finally arriving.

When Cloud looked up, his face glowed red. In Zack's arms was Tifa, like a stuffed animal he won at the fair. He placed her beside Cloud, and Cloud glared at Aerith right away. She returned his glare with a smile showing all her perfect teeth. Tifa and Cloud were the only ones not informed by her plan. They both didn't know what to expect.

"Everyone pick partners!"

Before Cloud or Tifa could open their mouths, Zack had already grabbed on to Aerith and Yuffie held Vincent tightly.

"I don't want to play." Cloud said avoiding eye contact with Tifa. She was about to get up knowing that she was the cause of Cloud's lack of participation, but was stopped by Zack's voice.

"Naw-aw! Don't think so pal. You'll have to do something before I allow you to leave the game." He said now pointing at him almost touching his nose.

"What?"

A grin appeared on his face. "Face Tifa and call her sexy."

"Wh-wha?"

"You heard me." He said letting out a chuckle.

Cloud turned his head slowly in Tifa's direction, she looked up innocently. His face turned red and he looked away from her. She had that type of power on him.

"Fine. I'll play." He said in a defeated tone."

"Alright! Everyone put down all the money they have in their pockets and put it in a pile." Zack instructed.

"GAMBELING!?" Aerith exclaimed.

"SHHH! Let the whole world know while you're at it." Zack whispered to her putting a finger on her lips.

Zack put down a ten-dollar bill, Aerith put down fifteen-dollars, Tifa put down a twenty, hesitantly, Cloud put down sixteen-dollars, Vincent put down twelve-dollars and Yuffie put a quarter down. Vincent reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Yeah! Me and Aerith are going to win for sure!" Zack said overly excited.

"Heh, you wish. When me and Tifa win you're going to be begging for your cash back." Cloud turned to Tifa and gave her an awkward smile.

Tifa blushed and smiled back.

"Let the games begin." Vincent said in his low dark voice.

Partners whispered to each other discussing their signal while Cloud and Tifa just sat next to each other silently.

"So what's our signal?" Tifa asked shyly thinking if she should even be talking to him after that kiss she gave him last week. She looked up at him and he was still trying his best not to make eye contact with her. Cloud slightly moved his bangs out of his eyes and looked down at her. She looked away from him, hiding her red face.

"Good one."

"Ready to lose?" Zack said taking Tifa's seat. Yuffie rolled her eyes and slammed her hand on the table.

"Bring it on!!!"

----

After countless times of doing rematches for Zack's sake, the first bell rang.

"Give it up. Ten to nothing, we win." Cloud said now annoyed dragging the money closer.

"Fine, take it. Just tell me this, what was your signal?"

Tifa and Cloud looked at each other, then smiled at Zack.

He pouted. "Is that your way of telling me _you're not going to tell me_?"

"46.50 for you, 46.50 for me, Here Yuffie you can have your quarter back." Cloud said flipping it back to her. "See you guys later." He said waving his hand to Yuffie and Aerith. He looked at Tifa with a plain face making her look away.

"Nice game, Tifa." He said walking past her. The face he gave her hurt. _Does he see me as a pest? _She thought to herself. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Vincent gave her a nod and walked off. She then felt a big hand on the top of her head messing up her hair. –Scuffle-

"He likes you still, he's just hurt. Aerith won't tell me the reason why you broke up with him, but I know it had to be for a good reason." Zack smiled at Tifa messing her hair again. "Just hang in there."

Zack kissed Aerith on the cheek and waved a hand to Yuffie then ran off catching up with Cloud and Vincent.

"Pssh, nice plan Aerith." Yuffie said sarcastically.

"Oh, it's not over yet…" Aerith smiled. The three headed for their science class.

-----

Cloud got a note from Aerith telling him to wait for her in the music room. He looked out the window and saw a bunch of students rushing home for the weekend. Cloud was in a daze and didn't notice how long he was waiting. He looked at the clock and saw that fifteen minutes had already past.

"What ever she wants to tell me she could call." Cloud turned away from the window then heard the door open. He saw Tifa walking in rubbing her eyes.

_She's obviously crying but why? _He thought. When she opened her eyes she saw Cloud. She gasped taking a step back and dropping her books. He leaped forward to help.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a colder tone than he wanted.

"Aerith said she wanted to show me something." she bent down taking the books from him after wiping away her tears.

"Hmm? She said to meet me here too." Cloud looked at Tifa suspiciously. "That can only mean…" They both turned around and saw Zack and Aerith in the doorway smiling evilly. Cloud crawled to the door hoping that he can catch in on time, but it was too late. They blocked the door with something, trapping them in.

"Explain yourself Tifa, it'll be alright."

Cloud turned around blushing; looking at the back of Tifa now tensed. He didn't need to hear it; he didn't want to hear it. Cloud pounded on the door.

"No use Cloud. We'll be back in four hours." Zack said seriously. "It's time you both face each other."

All they heard was their footsteps growing dimmer through the hall way.

Neither of them moved or talked for a while. Tifa took a deep breath.

"Cloud…I…"

"Don't talk to me; I don't want to hear it." His voice echoed the room. He got up and walked past Tifa making his way to the other side of the room. He sat on the piano bench looking at some the of music sheets that were left there. Tifa bit her lip, trying to hold back all the tears that were screaming to come out.

She forced a smile. "You…really hate me, huh Cloud?" she forced her head up to look into his eyes. He turned to her but said nothing. His eyes were like ice.

"It's okay if you don't want to hear my reason for breaking our promise." Cloud's eyes widened for a moment. "But believe me Cloud, if there was any other way I would choose it with no hesitation." Tifa's voice sounded angry and frustrated. "You were right; it is safer if we just ended it. I know you hate me at the moment…" Tifa smiled at him again. "But I don't regret meeting you Cloud." Tifa's tears spilt out of her eyes. She looked down and began to whimper, shaking uncontrollably and held on to her stomach. She felt so empty_. How could Cloud be so near but yet so far?_ She thought.

_-Piano begins to play-_

Cloud closed his eyes and gently moved his fingers through the keys.

Tifa blinked out the tears from her eyes. She knew this song... It was the song Cloud made for her when they were younger. She closed her eyes to the soothing sound. In her mind, she saw Cloud giving her the music box, then she saw Cloud sitting next to her on the bed and she was telling him how special it was to her. She saw all the kisses, laughter and embraces they shared. She slowly opened her eyes as the melody came to an end. She was still on the ground bent over holding her stomach.

Cloud bent in her puddles of tears. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. "I don't regret meeting you either." He grabbed on to Tifa's lips and held her in a tight embrace. "You don't hate me?" her words escaped through his kiss.

He smiled. "I can never bring myself to hate you…I love you Tifa." He leaned forward and kissed her again. She was happy to hear those words again.

The sun was now setting.

"I'm ready to hear your explanation now." He told her playing with her fingers while she was sitting in between his legs. Tifa took a deep breath and leaned back on him.

"Chad was offering my father's job back if I broke up with you. I was going to refuse because I know my dad will be able to get a new job, but then he brought you in this. He said… he was going to hurt you if we continued-…"

"So you thought I couldn't handle it?"

"I just wasn't sure."

Cloud leaned over and kissed Tifa on the cheek. "Let's see him try,"

Right then the door opened.

"It's about…" Tifa froze when she saw who it was.

"Tsk, tsk, Tifa. You broke your promise." Chad said entering the room with four of his friends.

To be continued…

**(A/N) **

Heylo, and sorry if I took long. I have to finish three books for my English class by the end of May, and I had no time to update. I love this chapter. It's my favorite because Cloud and Tifa are back together. :)

For those who don't know what "signal" is, it's a partner card game. I'm like really bad at explaining but you can always search _'Signal card game'_ on _Wikipedia. _

I will update the last chapter when I can :D

Hope you guys liked chapter nine! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers xxxxxx

And remember! Drink your choco-milk. It's good for you! :) (:

Until next time beautiful people!

Cloudwee~ :p


	10. Rumble

_**Chapter 10**_

Chad took five steps into the room. Unlike Tifa, Cloud wasn't the least bit frightened.

"I'll give you a warning Strife. Step away from Tifa." Cloud wore a vague expression. He couldn't possibly think that he would ever be afraid of him. He lifted an arm and pulled Tifa closer to him.

Chad smiled, "Here's your last warning. You two break it off and I won't have to hurt you."

Cloud watched as Chad's face grew with more anger. He almost laughed at the fact that he thought they would listen to every command. Cloud raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. His grip around Tifa tightened.

Chad's face turned red with rage and stepped up to Cloud and Tifa. He picked Cloud up by his collar and glared at him. Cloud snickered and looked behind him.

"Hey Sensei, Nothing to worry about here." He said smiling calmly. Chad turned around only to see his friends looking around trying to figure out who he was talking to. Before Chad could turn around and face Cloud again, he punched him and Chad slid across the floor. He turned around.

"Tifa, Go!"

Tifa got up to run through the door but one of Chad's comrades pulled her by the hair then held on to her arm tightly so she couldn't escape. Cloud was about to break the guy's arm for laying a hand on her, but Chad put up an arm blocking his way. Cloud glared at him.

_Chad claimed how much he cared for Tifa, so why was he allowing those goons to hurt her?_

"No need to worry Cloud, we won't hurt her."He turned to Yazoo; his tall pale friend holding Tifa and nodded. The tall figure hit a pressure point in Tifa's neck, knocking her out.

Cloud watched as he saw his girlfriend's head drop down lifelessly.

"Tifa!" he screamed, trying to get to her. Chad pushed him back.

"Don't be rash now; you'll get her back, that is, if you win, but only if that's possible." Chad chuckled and watched the shorter blonde as he glared up at him.

Yazoo picked Tifa up and made his way out into the hallway. Cloud was about to leap forward but then froze when he heard loud screams of pain. Chad turned around and stared at the doorway waiting for an explanation.

Zack arrived, leaning on the frame of the door with Tifa in his arms. He gave Cloud a disappointed look and shook his head. Slowly he walked more into the room making sure not to wake Tifa.

"Cloud, honestly. We leave for 5 seconds and…" Zack stopped as he noticed four other men in the room, besides Cloud and Chad.

Another tall fellow walked towards Zack; cracking his knuckles. This only made Zack grin. "Hey, Cloud? What are you guys playing?" he turned to him and chuckled to himself. "You're always getting yourself in some kind of trouble aren't you?"

Vincent walked in along with Aerith; peeking her head in curiously. Zack's grin grew. He turned to Chad and raised an eyebrow. "Whatever Cloud is playing, we're in." Chad crossed his arm, trying to flexing every muscle in his arm. Cloud was relieved that Tifa was alright. He scolded himself for being too weak even to protect her. And this wasn't the first time he let her down. His thoughts were interrupted by Chad's loud, eager voice.

"The more the merrier!"

"I have a request." All eyes in the room turned to Vincent. "Can we take this outside? You know, before we damage anything?"

They all looked at each other then decided to listen to his advice and headed outside.

Zack placed Tifa in Aerith's arms then followed Chad outside. Cloud walked up to her and looked down at Tifa resting in her arms. He was going to make sure that he settled this once and for all. He wasn't going to let Chad rule Tifa's life **and** force them to split up for good. This was all stupid! Cloud started to get more annoyed by Chad by the minute. He moved her hair from her eyes then looked up at Aerith.

"Take care of her for me."

Aerith gave him and nod and watched as he headed outside.

"Aerith!"

She turned to see Yuffie running towards her. She was out of breath when she reached up with Aerith.

"I was looking all over for you! Where did you go? Geez it's like you have a secret hide…" Yuffie stopped complaining when she saw Tifa cradled in Aerith's arms. She clenched her fists in anger.

"Who?"

"Chad and Cloud's taking care of it."

"ALONE?" Yuffie was about to sprint forward but Aerith grabbed her shoulder.

"Zack and Vincent are helping out." She said supporting Tifa with both arms again. Yuffie held on to Tifa's hand.

"Cloud better kick his ass." She said looking back up at Aerith.

She smiled. "I know he will." They then headed down the hallway making their way outside.

Cloud still felt disappointed in himself. He kept thinking of how weak he was and questioning about Tifa wanting to stay with such a weak person like himself. All he was doing was putting himself down. Zack noticed Cloud sulking beside him. He was concerned about his friend.

"Cloud… you okay?"

Cloud looked up at Zack. He looked really concerned, so he decided to tell him what was on his mind, in hopes that he wouldn't laugh at him.

"Do you think Tifa would want to be with a person like me?" Zack continued to stare at him with a blank face indicating that he didn't know what he meant. "You know…" Cloud looked down. "…weak."

"Stop it Cloud. You're anything but weak. She'd prefer you over this goof any day." Zack let out a chuckle after his statement. Cloud looked back up at Zack and smiled. He knew that he wasn't the type to tell a lie straight in anyone's face.

"Enough of this!" Chad said moving towards Cloud. "Let's start this?"

"Let me ask you just one thing." Cloud said stepping closer to him. "Why don't you want me and Tifa to be together?"

"I don't need to explain myself to **you.**" Chad punched Cloud in the face pushing him back. As soon as the first punch was thrown, Chad's comrades moved forward and attacked.

Zack flipped the first guy who came after him, then started to fist fight with the next volunteer. Vincent slammed both of his competitor's heads together causing one to knock out instantly and the other to drop on the ground groaning. As Zack kicked down the last guy, he dashed in Cloud's direction to help him. Vincent grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Don't interfere."

"Don't inter- **what**! Vincent, what are you talking about? Cloud needs our help. Let go!"

"No. This is Cloud's battle. He needs to fight on his own; we can't always be there to save him."

"…."

Even though Zack knew that was true, he still wanted to help his friend out. They both watched as Cloud threw and received punches. It was hard to hear Cloud cry out in pain when Chad punched him in his rib cage. He collapsed on the floor and for a moment didn't move. His scream echoed throughout the vacant parking lot. Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie who were nearby heard it. Tifa's eyes shot open.

"Cloud?"

Still hanging onto Aerith's back she looked around helplessly, but he was nowhere in sight. Though she was still light headed she leaped off of Aerith. Yuffie rushed to Tifa's side and helped her catch her balance. She could slightly remember what happened. Chad caught Cloud and her together… and his gang was there. She lifted her head in realization that Cloud could be in serious trouble. Chad had told her what he would do to Cloud if he ever found them together again. She pulled her arm away from Yuffie and sprinted in the direction of the parking lot.

"Give it up Cloud. Tifa is mine." Chad sounded pretty confident considering his closed purple eye. He was out of breath but he was sure that he had won this battle. Cloud held onto his ribs. He was almost positive he broke at least one. Even though the pain was killing him, Cloud stood up. He winced his eye in pain and managed to lift his head high enough to make eye contact.

"Tifa doesn't belong to anyone. It's her choice who she wants to be with."

Tifa stopped when she heard Cloud's voice. She turned the corner and saw him standing in a weak stance. She knew right away that the fight had already started. When she looked at Chad, he was hunched over but still standing straighter than Cloud. From where she was standing she could see that Chad's face was already starting to swell.

"And right now she wants to be with me. If you can't deal with that, I'll beat some sense into that thick head of yours."

Chad clenched his teeth and ran up to him. Cloud punched him repeatedly in his stomach then did an upper kick to his face. Chad landed on the ground but got up again. He refused to give up easily. Cloud kicked him across his face and Chad slid across the school parking lot.

Chad held onto his face and let out a loud grunt. Cloud limped over to Chad. He was about to get up but fell back on his face when he tried.

"I won. This battle is over. Now, a deal's a deal. Leave us alone."

"Ha-ha. A person like you will never last long with Tifa, but whatever. A deal's a deal."

Right then Tifa appeared from behind Cloud and bent down in front of Chad. "Why do you hate Cloud so much?" she asked. Chad felt bad that she was here now. He looked pathetic, lying on the floor and beaten up by a sophomore. When he answered her question he didn't look up.

"You were always thinking about him, even when he left this town. It's not fair. He looked up at Tifa searching her eyes for the least bit of sympathy. "Why didn't you give me a chance?" The question shocked both Cloud and Tifa. She smiled genially and said, "You're more of a brother to me, but thanks for looking out for me all this time. My place is with Cloud now." She helped Chad up and walked him over to Yazoo who was now awake. After waving goodbye Tifa walked back over to Cloud. She reached out a hand to him.

"We'll be alright now, right?"

Cloud nodded and took her hand.

"Cloud!!" Yuffie exclaimed jumping on his back. She was overly excited that she hadn't noticed how tight her grip around Cloud's neck was.

"Ha! What did I tell ya Vincent? Cloud didn't need our help. Zack said scuffling Cloud's hair.

"Sure you did." Vincent quietly agreed. Aerith walked up to Cloud and Tifa and smiled at the both of them. "Everything's alright now." Yuffie jumped down and nodded in agreement. Vincent pushed them all aside so that Cloud and Tifa can have some time alone.

Tifa walked closer to Cloud to give him a hug but let go when she heard him groan. She looked up at him and he was looking down at his injury. From the outside it looked normal, but he was sure Chad had broken one of his ribs. Cloud looked back at Tifa.

Cloud shrugged. "Sorry, no hugs for now." She was disappointed but still nodded.

"That's alright." Her smile returned to her face. Her expression was almost…eager. She looked at Cloud expecting something else. It took him a while to figure it out and when it hit him his face turned red. Hesitantly Cloud leaned in towards Tifa and gently placed his lips on hers.

**Two Months Later**

Aerith was holding a camera waiting impatiently for them to pay attention. "Come one you guys! Let's get this done today!"

Cloud let out an enormous yawn. "Why are you taking pictures anyway?" Tifa nodded in agreement.

Aerith crossed her hands. "You both are going to look back on this photo and thank me for taking such a cute picture." Cloud and Tifa glanced at each other then back to Aerith. "Just smile and… and be happy."

Cloud looked down at Tifa who was now smiling at him. He blushed and smiled back. Tifa put her arm around his neck pulling him down towards her, then whispered, "I love you Cloud." He turned his head and smiled shyly at Tifa. Aerith took the picture.

"I love you too Tifa."

***

"Cloud? Are you okay?"

Cloud opened his eyes and turned to the doorway. Tifa was leaning on the door frame crossing her arms. Cloud looked back down at the picture.

Cloud put the picture in an empty frame and looked back up at Tifa. "We've come a long way haven't we?" he placed the frame next to their wedding photo. Tifa sat next to Cloud and gave him a dubious look. "Where did we come from?" she turned her attention to the frame and picked it up. "Hey, is that my old high school photo?" Cloud glanced down at her and noticed a slight blush across her face. She looked up at him and her smile grew. He returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her.

Cloud pulled away when he felt a small hand on his knee. He picked up his one year old son and asked him if he wanted to hear a story. Their son nodded in excitement. Cloud handed him over to Tifa and he started.

"I came back to Nibelium from living with my dad for one year…"

* * *

_**(A/N)**_

_Heya, readers! Well that's the end of __"finding a way". :D_

_I know I know, __**"Finally! God, what took you so long?"**_

_And I apologize. I didn't mean for it to take this long._

_Sorryx1000! Btw I was looking back on my chapters and I noticed what big errors I left behind. Sorry about that also, and I do remember saying in one of my early chapters that I was bad at proof reading. xD_

_And thanks for all who made an attempt to read my story, alert my story, favorite my story and comment (review) on my story. Thanks a bunch. :D  
And hope you all enjoyed the last chapter._

_Until next Cloti fic ;)_

Cloudwee~ ;p


End file.
